


Heading straight for your heart (like a bullet in the dark)

by seokieai



Category: Kim Namjoon/Jung Hoseok - Fandom, Namseok - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Namjoon is shy, Other, Romance, hoseok is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokieai/pseuds/seokieai
Summary: Namjoon finds a way to get himself in to trouble, not matter where he goes. Luckily for him, his little elf friend, Hoseok, knows just how to get him out of these situations.





	Heading straight for your heart (like a bullet in the dark)

Over the years Namjoon has realised that he had a nick for getting himself into bad situations.  
Take now for an example, running as fast as he could through the forest with his wand tucked into his robes sleeve. Somehow Namjoon was able to piss off an entire hoard of implets (Which by the way are very scary when mad. Nothing is as cute as it seems).  
By this point Namjoon was certain he had been running for at least six minutes now, he could still hear the scuffing of an implets claws. Namjoon only noticed he had actually managed to escape from the majority of the implets when his knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor with a loud thud and an implet whipped the pointed hat from Namjoons head and scuttled off into the darkness of the path in forest. Namjoon sighed and brushed down his robes. 

He tried his best to find a different exit from the forest but with no luck, Namjoon plopped himself down onto a tree stump and watched the pixies dance at his feet. He had his chin rested in the palm of his hand while the sky turned black. The pixies were now bright and flew around the shrivelled toadstool. Namjoon sighed into the darkness and went to pull his wand from his sleeve to give him at least the slightest chance of finding his way home. When Namjoon reached up into his loose sleeve in hopes he could cast a lighting spell or something. But his wand couldn’t be felt in his robe.  
“Fucking implets…” Namjoon muttered under his breath, it was a known fact that implets flocked to shiny things like magpies. That would explain the implet that ran off with Namjoons hat, the purple gem that sat in the middle of a black sheer ribbon. It must have also been the twisted gold leaves encrusted with diamonds that attracted the implets thieving hands. Namjoon was now well and truly fucked, he would have to stay out here all night in the cold and the dark.  
Namjoon crouched down almost completely laying on his stomach to talk to one of the pixies. His voice was barely even a whisper when he spoke.  
“Sorry to bother you but do you know anywhere I could sleep, I lost my wand” One of the pixies flew closer to Namjoons face and sat on his finger  
“Really Namjoon how many times do you plan on losing that wand of yours” The pixies wings fluttered delicately as Namjoon sighed and leant his face into the crook of his elbow.  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Jimin Please just find me like a tree or something I can camp out in” The pixie flew up into the air with a bright trail floating behind him.  
He flew past many trees before he could find one with a flat top to conjure up some sort treehouse for Namjoon to sleep in.  
“Thank you Jimin, I don’t know what I would do without you” The pixie smiled and a makeshift halo illuminated around his pink fluffy head of hair.  
“See ya next time Joon” and with that Jimin fluttered off to the toadstool city under the tree stump.  
Namjoon pulled himself up into the tree to try and get some sleep on the hardwood floor of the cabin.  
It must have gotten very late in the night as moon had started to shine through the cracks in the wood. Namjoon decided it would probably be impossible to get any sleep tonight. He missed the comfort of having his wand with him. What if another swarm of implets ambushed him and took the shiny buckles from his boots, which was probably the only thing they could possibly be interested in now. The night-time noises of the forest were staring to become rather unsettling. Every so often Namjoon could hear a grunt then a thud, shortly followed by quick footsteps.  
Namjoon peaked out from the curtain that was currently being used a sort of door for the cabin. The night was cold and dark and Namjoon could barely see a thing if his eyes weren’t screwed up and squinting into the dark. Namjoon huffed sending his bangs flying up off his forehead. Suddenly a loud scream was heard, and it was becoming louder and louder as if the screaming was coming closer to the cabin. A flash of green passed Namjoons sight as it fell from seemingly nowhere in the sky.  
Namjoon peaked over the edge to see and implet hanging off of one of the tree branches, and on the floor was a small lump of leafy clothing.  
“Uh excuse me are y- “The lump flashed up onto his feet and pulled his hat further onto his head when he caught sight of the implet hanging close to his face from the tree branch. Namjoon squinted again when he caught sight of the pointy tip of the stranger’s hat. Namjoon pushed himself down the cabin and onto the forest floor.  
“Hey that’s my hat- “The stranger lifted their head slightly so that only his big toothy grin was visible.  
“So we meet again Namjoon…” The boy spoke in a mockingly deep voice, it was at this point Namjoon noticed the heart shape of the boy’s plump lips and pulled his hat off of the boy’s head.  
“Hoseok, you gotta stop doing this to me, it’s getting stressful” Hoseok giggles before wrapping his arms over Namjoons shoulder for a short hug before pulling away and grabbing the implet by its tattered collar. Hoseok gave the beast a few shakes before Namjoons wand poked out from its bag. Hoseok snatched the wand and offered it to Namjoon who took it quickly and pulled it back into the sleeve of his robe.  
“Honestly Namjoon why do you bother coming out here, all you do is get ambushed by these little guys” Namjoon scoffed before folding his arms across his chest. Being an elf, Hoseok refused to see evil in anything that lived with him in the forest, no matter how many things they stole from Namjoon. Hoseok sighed when he inspected the implets back and found that its wings had been bound together by a tight tangle of vines. Hoseok pulled the wings free and patted the top of the implets head before throwing it into the sky and watching it flutter off home.  
Namjoon was always amazed by how gentle Hoseok was with everyone and everything, even those gremlins looking hairy beasts.  
“So Namjoon, what brings you out here this time?” Hoseok pulled Namjoons hat off of his head and placed it on his own before he started walking away from Namjoon in direction of the hidden city.  
“Well I was looking for some honeysuckle, I didn’t have enough to finish my potion sample” Hoseok turned around to face Namjoon but kept walking, which was honestly making Namjoon focus more on the floor behind Hoseok rather than what Hoseok had to say.  
“It’s good to see you Namjoon, I missed you. If you want, I can grab you some honeysuckle and you can crash at my house” Namjoon smiled gratefully. These past few years Hoseok had turned into Namjoons saviour. He couldn’t be more grateful for anyone than he is for Hoseok right now.  
“That would be amazing, how can I pay you back” Hoseok has a mischievous glint in his eyes before turning around to walking in the right direction before muttering a small  
“Oh I’ll think of something”  
Hoseok pulled back the overgrown sunflower and held it back so Namjoon could walk through to Hoseok’s house. Namjoon walked up to the door and waited for Hoseok to unlock it before going inside and plopping himself on the sofa.  
When Namjoon glanced at the clock, it confirmed the fact that he would not be sleeping tonight. Hoseok walked on past Namjoon and out the door to his garden. Around 10 minuets later Hoseok returned with a basket full of Honeysuckle which would be more than enough for his trial potion and for making Hoseok his favourite Honeysuckle syrup.  
“Thank you Hobi, this really means a lot to me.” Hoseok smiled and pulled Namjoons hat off his head and handed it back to Namjoon. Namjoon watched as the boy’s hair stuck up in different direction before settling back down on his head as of it was never even messed with.  
Namjoon was only slightly ashamed to admit that he missed the way Hoseok’s ears folded over when he was wearing the hat.  
“Am I correct to assume that you haven’t eaten anything yet, and I know its late but I can’t let you go hungry Joonie” Hoseok walked into the kitchen and let the tap fill a saucepan with water.  
“I will make us some of that potato flower soup you like” Namjoon smiled and walked over to the kitchen and sat at the table watching Hoseok run back and fourth between the kitchen and the garden every time he thought of a new ingredient to add to the soup.  
Eventually Hoseok has his soup on the boil and came over to sit with Namjoon at the table.  
“Oh, I forgot to get the- “Before Hoseok could even finish his sentence, Namjoon lifted his wand and two wooden bowls came flying from the cupboard and settled on the surface next to Hoseok’s oven.  
“Show off…” Hoseok muttered before resting his cheek on his palm. “Ah I also forgot the bread” with a quick wave of his hand Hoseok summoned his house pixie to bring him bread from the bakery he had in his basement.  
“Now who is the show off hm?” Namjoon smirked and copied Hoseok’s position at the opposite end of the table.  
“That wasn’t showing off Joon, it called laziness” Hoseok waved his hand gently in the air as of he had just introduced Namjoon to a word he had never heard before.  
“Well I surely do not have a house pixie”  
Hoseok turned around to see the pixie place a fresh loaf of bread on the counter next to the bowls that Namjoon had summoned out of the cupboard.  
Hoseok rose to his feet to dish up the soup and sat back down at the table, the two of them silently enjoyed the meal until Namjoon was finished and took his time complimenting Hoseok on his cooking ability.  
“Every time you make it, it gets tastier” Hoseok blushed and scooped up his and Namjoons bowls and placed them in the sink before sitting back at the table. Trying to sneakily fan away the blush that settled on his cheeks, Hoseok watched Namjoons sleepy face. Hoseok caught sight of some of Namjoons soup that has settled at the corner of his mouth. And Hoseok couldn’t help but wonder how Namjoon couldn’t feel the soup at such a sensitive point of his face.  
While Hoseok was contemplating whipping the soup from Namjoons face, Namjoon was staring at Hoseok’s face. His eyes lingered over every unique detail. From his barely visible cherubic freckles to the small glint of gold in his eyes. Namjoon had already noticed how breath takingly beautiful Hoseok was, he had noticed years ago, but this time it was different. Namjoons eyes finally settled on the freckle above Hoseok’s upper lip, he started at it as if he was expecting the freckle to speak to him. Namjoon was unashamedly obsessed with Hoseoks appearance. From his big doe eyes to his subtly pointed ears. Namjoon always, always, knew Hoseok was beautiful- but it had never felt like this before. Namjoons heart was pounding in his ears when he saw Hoseok raise his hand and bring it closer to Namjoons face. Namjoons only thought was ‘please don’t smack me’  
Hoseok let his thumb rest on the curve of Namjoons lip and gathered the soup on the pad of his thumb.  
“Open” Hoseok muttered quietly, watching Namjoon lick the soup off of his thumb. Hoseok pulled back his hand, he noticed the tiniest droplet of soup left at the side of his thumb before he licked the soup off himself.  
The air became thick and tense as Hoseok stared into his hands. If Namjoon wasn’t looking at him, Hoseok would be watching Namjoons lips as he ate tiny pieces of his slice of bread. Hoseok like watching Namjoon. He thought that Namjoon had the prettiest eyes he had ever seen, they glimmered even in the dark. The dark brown colour felt like home. Hoseok was getting lonely in the forest by himself, so every other day Hoseok would send an implet out to hunt down Namjoon and strip him of his wand so he could go over and save Namjoon as many times as he pleased. Hoseok had definitely realised it’s not the best way to get someone’s attention- but in his defence Seokjin, his house pixie, was the one who told him these dumb things.  
Hoseok knew hiring a half human pixie as his house pixie would be a bad idea. Seokjin would go out into the human world at Christmas and come back to Hoseok with all this bullshit advice on how to get someone to notice you.  
Hoseok found himself staring at Namjoons glossy lips again. And that’s where Hoseok got his inspiration from.  
“Kiss me…” Namjoon chocked and small bread crumbs came flying from between his lips (attractive, Hoseok sarcastically thought to himself)  
“W-What, I uh we can’t do- What?” Namjoon stumbled over his words, somehow fairly diligently.  
“That’s how you will repay me, kiss me “Hoseok rose from his chair, Namjoon following suit before whispering out a quiet ‘finally’  
Namjoon pulled Hoseok in by the sides of his face, their lips met for a sort second before coming apart again. Namjoon stared back at Hoseok. Hoseok’s eyes were watery and couldn’t focus on both of Namjoons eyes at once and Namjoon watched the way Hoseok flicked back and fourth trying to decide what eye to look into before settling for staring at the floor. Namjoon smiled ducked his head down to press another gentle kiss against Hoseok’s mouth. Namjoon could feel the older quivering beneath his touch. Namjoon went to pull away when Hoseok wrapped his arms around Namjoons waist and buried his head into the crook of his neck. Namjoon felt Hoseok’s heavy breath against the Colum of his neck, and when he gulped, he felt the warmth of Hoseok’s breathing fanned out over his Adams apple.  
“You know…” Hoseok started before pressing a small, wet kiss to Namjoons neck “I’ve had to save your ass a lot, I think I deserve a lot of being payed back”  
Namjoon smiled brightly letting his dimples sink their way into his cheek before pulling Hoseok up for another kiss

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by namjoons cape of the MGAs


End file.
